Courtney Quinn
"Everything is so much better here than in Paris, albeit a bit more dangerous!" - Courtney Quinn Courtney Is a french student who arrived at Grace Santanico with her father, Joseph Quinn. Courtney shows an incredibly high IQ, much like her mother. She's apart of the 104th Class and has been has been place on the same team as Vicky Anderson, and Viola Lockwood. She jokingly refers to it as "The Monster Mash" She calls her power "The Ghoul." She is a Paradigm Power who seems displeased with her power. She often feels out of place due to the fact that Viola and Vicky have "Matching Tattoos" and often apologizing to them for third wheeling which makes it awkward for her team mates. Personality Courtney has a curious and ditzy personality. She's often clumsy and aloof. She shows an incredible amount of kindness and forgiveness. When with the Monster Mash she will often feel out of place. If it's not Syndicate business, they're talking about the Burning Abyss. Despite that however she is proud to be apart of the monster mash and defend them to the best of her abilities. When she's in a fight or when her friends are in danger she becomes an entirely different person. She becomes reckless, angry and quick to act. She even becomes a bit condescending and remorseless, much like usual powers. Abilities Personal Powers Abnormally High Nixus - Courtney displays an exceptionally high Nixus for someone her age, showing an incredible mastery over her own abilities. Her father, Joseph Quinn, explains that her Nixus is comparable to his own, if not greater in volume. Advanced Nixus Control - Courtney, though not taught exactly how to control and use Nixus she was forced to learn how to contain and utilize her Nixus. She's mostly self taught and doesn't know any other uses of Nixus besides changing it's shape. Enhanced Perception - Due to her power, Nixus control, and mental prowess, Courtney often randomly perceives things as if they were moving and operating in slow motion. Though this ability is good for noticing small details and such, her body often cannot react at the speed of the perception. Novice Martial Artist - Despite knowing the techniques and abilities of nearly every martial art style in the world, performing them is a different story. At times her body has too much trouble keeping up with her brain. Genius Level Intelligence - Courtney is considered a genius, even by the terms of powers. According to Joseph Quinn, Courtney has an IQ of 312. The Ghoul Courtney's power doesn't really serve as a power that's beneficial to her, she does not understand how to use her power, she states that it's hard to control and doesn't really get it herself. Can't Stop - ''Courtney power is annoying to her due to this ability. Courtney cannot die by any means. She often finds this troublesome due to the fact tat there are times where she actually wants to kill herself. If she's decapitated or dismembered in anyway her limbs can be called back to her and re-attatched. ''Sick Necromancy - The secondary ability of Courtney's power. Enemies that are killed by Courtney's Nixus abilities do not die, their Nixus is overpowered by her own abnormally high Nixus, causing them to lose sense of themselves and become slaves to her Nixus. Mercy of the Departed - Courtney has the ability to force her Nixus into someone. When forced into someone who is still living the Nixus forces a person who had been wounded to heal. If that person had lost a limb, that limb will reform after a minute or two. The regenerated limb and healed parts of a person's body become a sickly pale, almost as if that part of them was dead. Deadman's Lightning - Courtney's power cannot be affected by electricity. For some odd reason she can channel it through her body, acting like a conduit. Through manipulation of Nixus she can fire the lightning through her hands and use it as a weapon which makes it exceptionally dangerous to powers who use electricity. * Frankenstein's Revenge - While charged with electricity, Courtney can launch a bolt of lightning by manipulating Nixus into a bow and firing it like an arrow. The arrow flies as fast as a bullet. * Relámpago - "Flash of Lightning" Courtney manipulates the electricity into one of her hands then use her Nixus to force the electricity into a bolt of lightning * Murciélago - An ability which allows her to manipulate the lightning in her to form wings made out of electricity. Although the wings are just for show, the ability allows her to change the electromagnetic field around her body, giving her the ability to fly when supercharged. The wings take the form of a bat's wings. Trivia * It's heavily implied that Courtney's mother is Angelina De La Fontaine. ** To add to the fact Courtney's power is heavily similar to Angelina's. While Angelina could Raise the Dead and control decomposition, Courtney's can directly turn people into "Ghouls" while preserving their body. ** This would also explain her abnormally high Nixus for a child. * Courtney is afraid of the dark and tight places. * Courtney's power would make her a physical type power, however due to her power "Deadman's lightning" She can also be classified as a projection type. The strength of her projection powers depend on that of the lightning she is charged with. * Due to the paleness of her skin people aren't sure if she's alive or dead.